Bang Bang Bang
Bang Bang Bang (뱅뱅뱅) est une chanson interprétée par le groupe BIGBANG et qui a été publiée en 2015 issue de l'album MADE. Son clip vidéo est lui aussi publié la même année. Description Vidéo Paroles Romaji= Nan kkaeeona kkaman bamgwa hamkke Da deureowa damen nugu charye Han chi apdo bol su eobtneun makjang gerilla Gyeongbaehara mokcheongi teojige Jjijilhan bunwigireul jeonhwahae Gwanggireul gamchuji mothage hae Namjadeurui pumwi yeojadeurui gasik Iyu moreul jasingami bolmanhae Nan boran deusi neomu nado ppeonppeonhi Ni momsoge pagodeuneun alleoji Isanghan jeongsinui sulleongineun cheonji Oneul yeogi mubeopji Nan bureul jilleo Simjangeul taewo Neol michige hago sipeo B. I. G Yea we bang like this modu da gati Chong majeun geotcheoreom BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! Ppangya ppangya ppangya BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! Ppangya ppangya ppangya Da kkomjjak mara da kkomjjak ma Da kkomjjak mara da kkomjjak ma Oneul bam kkeutjang boja da kkeutjang bwa Oneul bam kkeutjang boja Ppangya ppangya ppangya Neol deryeoga jigeum i sungane Saeppalgan jeo haneuri chumchul ttae Dolgo dora neowa na igoseun Valhalla Chanyanghara deo ullyeo peojige We go hard bulchimbeon bamsae dallyeo chukjibeop I noraeneun kkokjijeom sinina bulleora sinjeom Keun bimyeongsorineun maseongui mellodi geomeun dokgiui yeongyeol gori Sabang palbang obang gaseo puneun goppi whoo Nan bureul jilleo Ne simjangeul taewo Neol michige hago sipeo B. I. G Yea we bang like this modu da gati Chong majeun geotcheoreom BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! Ppangya ppangya ppangya BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! Ppangya ppangya ppangya Da kkomjjak mara da kkomjjak ma Da kkomjjak mara da kkomjjak ma Oneul bam kkeutjang boja da kkeutjang bwa Oneul bam kkeutjang boja Ppangya ppangya ppangya Ready or not Yea we don't give a what Ready or not Yea we don't give a what Let’s go namjadeureun wiro Yeojadeureun get low Danggyeora bang bang bang Let the bass drum go Namjadeureun wiro Yeojadeureun get low Danggyeora bang bang bang Let the bass drum go |-| Hangeul= 난 깨어나 까만 밤과 함께 다 들어와 담엔 누구 차례 한 치 앞도 볼 수 없는 막장 게릴라 경배하라 목청이 터지게 찌질한 분위기를 전환해 광기를 감추지 못하게 해 남자들의 품위 여자들의 가식 이유 모를 자신감이 볼만해 난 보란 듯이 너무나도 뻔뻔히 니 몸속에 파고드는 알러지 이상한 정신의 술렁이는 천지 오늘 여기 무법지 난 불을 질러 심장을 태워 널 미치게 하고 싶어 B I G Yea we bang like this 모두 다 같이 총 맞은 것처럼 BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG 빵야 빵야 빵야 BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG 빵야 빵야 빵야 다 꼼짝 마라 다 꼼짝 마 다 꼼짝 마라 다 꼼짝 마 오늘 밤 끝장 보자 다 끝장 봐 오늘 밤 끝장 보자 빵야 빵야 빵야 널 데려가 지금 이 순간에 새빨간 저 하늘이 춤출 때 돌고 돌아 너와 나 이곳은 Valhalla 찬양하라 더 울려 퍼지게 We go hard 불침번 밤새 달려 축지법 이 노래는 꼭지점 신이나 불러라 신점 큰 비명소리는 마성의 멜로디 검은 독기의 연결 고리 사방 팔방 오방 가서 푸는 고삐 whoo 난 불을 질러 네 심장을 태워 널 미치게 하고 싶어 B I G Yea we bang like this 모두 다 같이 총 맞은 것처럼 BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG 빵야 빵야 빵야 BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG 빵야 빵야 빵야 다 꼼짝 마라 다 꼼짝 마 다 꼼짝 마라 다 꼼짝 마 오늘 밤 끝장 보자 다 끝장 봐 오늘 밤 끝장 보자 빵야 빵야 빵야 Ready or not Yea we don’t give a what Ready or not Yea we don’t give a what Let’s go 남자들은 위로 여자들은 get low 당겨라 bang bang bang let the bass drum go 남자들은 위로 여자들은 get low 당겨라 bang bang bang let the bass drum go let the bass drum go let the bass drum go bang bang bang bang bang bang let the bass drum go bang bang bang bang bang bang let the bass drum go |-| Français= Je me réveille avec la nuit Que tout le monde entre, qui sera le prochain Une guérilla ridicule, vous ne pouvez même pas voir ce qu'il y a juste devant vous Une passion a t'en époumoner Change cette ambiance ennuyeuse Fais en sorte que les gens ne cachent pas leur folie La dignité des hommes et la prétention des femmes C'est triste de voir que leur confiance est fondée sur aucune base Je suis comme une allergie qui pénètre ton corps sans gène Comme si je voulais que tu m'observes Le monde est agité par cette étrange mentalité Ici, il n'y a aucune loi En mettant le feu Incendiant ton coeur Je veux te rendre folle B. I. G, oui, nous marquons comme ça, tous ensemble Comme si tu avais pris un coup de feu BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! Bang bang bang BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! Bang bang bang Ne bougez pas tout le monde, ne bougez pas Ne bougez pas tout le monde, ne bougez pas Finissons en ce soir, finissons tout ça Finissons en ce soir Bang bang bang Je t'emmène à cette instant Quand le ciel rouge montera en dansant Tournons en rond, toi et moi, cette endroit est Valhalla Passion, rendons la plus forte On y va fort, les gardes de la nuit, courant sans fin, c'est la formule magique pour remplir le vide Cette chanson est à son apogée, que Dieu la chante, divination Les hurlements tuent la mélodie, un lien de connexion d'une sombre méchanceté Les rênes se séparent en tout lieu, 4, 8, 5 directions whoo En mettant le feu Incendiant ton coeur Je veux te rendre folle B. I. G, oui, nous marquons comme ça, tous ensemble Comme si tu avais pris un coup de feu BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! Bang bang bang BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! Bang bang bang Ne bougez pas tout le monde, ne bougez pas Ne bougez pas tout le monde, ne bougez pas Finissons en ce soir, finissons tout ça Finissons en ce soir Bang bang bang Prêt ou pas Oui, on s'en fout complètement Prêt ou pas Oui, on s'en fout complètement Allez y, que les garçons montent Et que les filles descendent Appuyez sur la gâchette, bang bang bang Laisse les basses faire du bruit Que les garçons montent Et que les filles descendent Appuyez sur la gâchette, bang bang bang Laisse les basses faire du bruit Détails Supplémentaires Catégorie:Chanson Catégorie:M/V Catégorie:Article à compléter